


To Shatter A Mirror

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Lovesick Mess [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: The Order of Heroes see you as their summoner. Seliph sees you as the love of his life.Or so he hopes.You see him. But as Sigurd instead.And thus is why Seliph can only see green.





	To Shatter A Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> GODDAMN THIS PROMPT GOT ME ALL THE WAY IN MY EMOTIONS ; v ; I'VE LEARNED TO SELIPH SO DEEPLY BECAUSE OF HEROES AND HE IS NOW MY MANS
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> _Anonymous asked: (use me for your messy love) the summoner is in love with sigurd and it breaks seliph's heart to see them pine over a man who can't love them back, especially since that man is his own father. when he confesses to them, "i need you... in order to be me you see?", they say they return his feelings but he knows theyre still thinking of a certain someone and is compelled to show them that he loves them like nobody else can_

_“Something on your mind?”_

That question was often uttered from Seliph whenever he was around you, initially to become more familiar with this stranger who piqued his curiosities during your first meeting.

As days passed, those words were laced with concern whenever he noticed the fatigue of the ongoing war against the Emblian kingdom wore on you, all while taken by this need to ease your stresses.

Eventually, that question was queried in response to his heart desperate and yearning to learn, know, and understand everything about you. It seemed improper to desire and crave your love, but it was a sensation that he simply could and did not want to resist.

However, as he gazed into your eyes at this moment, his breath hitched after the words he just uttered, he could tell exactly what you were thinking.

_”I cannot bear to keep or hide these amorous emotions any further, Summoner. My pledge to protect you has not changed–rather, it is even far more intense than before. And thus, I must say…I…I love you.”_

_“I love…I love you too, Seliph.”  
_

With all the time spent with you, Seliph found pride in being able to pick up on certain subtle nuances regarding your innermost thoughts and feelings. His heart felt relief in hearing the shy but earnest sincerity of your words, that you truly meant the words that you confessed back in response.

But by gazing into your eyes, he could tell that there was still a lingering love-stricken dreaminess that made his chest ache far more than an impaled blade could ever inflict.

One not meant for him.

Rather, the reason why you admired the royal blue shade of his hair and his Tyrfing blade so much–perhaps  _too_ much.

You saw him, but you thought of his father instead.

Sigurd.

The very man whose legacy he strove to live up to and avenge, a man of great influence, strength, and love that he hoped to share with others and–especially of all–you, a doting husband whose heart belonged to the woman of his dreams.

Seliph’s chest grew tight as did his fists.

Sigurd already had everything that he wished to attain.

But–as unbecoming as it would be for him as both a son and a champion of righteousness–he simply refused to allow his very own father to have any semblance of possession on your heart any further.

_”Something on your mind?”_

It was rather jarring to have that question reflected back to him, but hearing your voice pulled him out of his trance.

You were staring at him, concerned as you kept your eyes upon his expression, going from his calm and quietly jovial demeanor to something simply unreadable.

How he loved to be before your gaze, to take and claim your attention all to himself.

Though he was far too focused on you to pay any mind to the tears that had begun to form within his eyes, he returned your stare with an aching but reverent stare.

“I do–but it would be best to demonstrate my exact thoughts instead.”

And then his hands swiftly moved up to cradle your cheeks while his mouth smothered over your own.

He would see to it that the only sight reflected on your eyes, the only thought fathomed by your mind, the only possessor of your heart was him and no one else.

With your clothes discarded around the room, there was not a single thing separating your bare skin from his, your flushed body heat mingling with his own and kindling further while he sought to keep the both of you joined in the very manner he craved and longed for experience all this time.

By the work of your curious hands, his hair was free from its usual hair tie, with long and silky strands of royal blue spilling downward–certainly the clearest distinction between him and his father.

His arms caged around your body tightly, hugging you close while his hips clumsily pounded against yours, his mind much too committed with the simple yet primal thought of claiming you all to himself. However, even with the merciless and frantic pace of his rhythm, his passion for you was as sincere as it could possibly be.

While his cock sank deeply into your slippery heat, his lips remained locked with yours in his need to quench his longing hunger for the taste of you. However, for the times he could bear to part away from your mouth, he made sure to be as open with his feelings for you as he always wished the same from you in reciprocation.

“My treasured Summ–” A shiver trailed up his spine as he groaned, feeling your core squeeze around his cock, of which the whimper of your name followed shortly. “–I…as you know, it agonizes me to no end to see you in pain.”

His lips tingled, finding themselves in need to be press against you in some way just before he began to kiss around your decolletage in reverence, continuing on, “It wounds me to see you pine after a man who simply will not love you back.”

He could tell the sharp intake of breath, along with the wince on your expression.

Which he sought to soothe and cover by kissing your mouth, but not before crying out mournfully, “But seeing you love a man–my father no less–destroys me far more than even my worst enemy! For as long as it takes, I will show you who loves you most, who will love you best…!”

His lips found yours once again, the union between you both sealed yet again. It would take time for him to truly demonstrate his deep love for you, but as he was ready to dedicate himself to you until the end of time and beyond, he was thrilled to be able to spend eternity with the person he cherished above all.


End file.
